One last night together
by SparrowEverlark
Summary: One act, Shared between a man and his wife in the dark of their little box of an apartment before he is sent away to fight for his and millions of other lives in a war that is to stop all wars. Rated M for mature Loving. If you are under age, turn back before its to late. Really, Its your last warning. Seriously! Go!


**Writers note.  
>This will be done from Finnicks point of view. I'm sorry if its not the best. I am a woman, My body functions differently to that of a mans but I will do my best to do Finnick Odair some justice!<br>Read and review. Love love love you all!  
>-SparrowEverLark.<strong>

* * *

><p>President Snow had us all gathered in the command room and I look around the room at the faces joining me around the table. President Coin sits at her usual place at the head of the table, Her 'right hand man' Boggs standing just behind her left shoulder. He isn't to bad of a guy. Then there is a guy named Holmes. I don't think I have ever heard his name used once while we were training. Next is the Leeg twins then Gale with Katniss to my left, her little length of rope, worrying in her hands. I don't blame her, my own has been knotted then un-knotted so many times since sitting down. To my right sits a guy.. I think his name was Mitchell.<p>

There is also a camera crew in the command room. The one that has worked with us when it came to the propos. The Director, Cressida, stands behind Coins right shoulder while her crew stand back, as if trying to hide in the shadows.

We all want to know what is going on. Why we were all gathered here. Coin wastes no time as she gets right down to business "You are all part of a special team. Squad 451. The Star Squad. You are all our best shots and we need you all to help us film some propos out in the field."

I hear someone voice that if we are the best sots then we should be out in the real fight. I think we all agree.

We are told the the area we are going to is a number of blocks already evacuated by the capitol in fear of the rebels. Our job is to go in, deactivate a few hidden traps, also known as pods set up in the streets and maybe take a few shots here and there. Make it look as real as possible that the Mockingjay is in an active war. All I have to do is look at Katniss and I know she's not happy. She wants in this war. We all do.

I don't even bother listening to Coin any more, all I can think about is Annie. How do I tell her I have to go away to war? A fake part of a real war but a war none the less? Its been less then a week since our wedding and already I'm going to break her heart.

I continue to fiddle with the frayed end of my rope, my mind racing with the different possibilities for breaking the news to Annie when Katniss nudges me in the ribs a little. It seems Coin has finished talking and has dismissed us like little children in a class room. I get up, telling Katniss I will catch up with her later, knowing full well that the next time we meet we will be in a war zone.

I hadn't really noticed how late it was until I get back to the apartment. Annie is sitting at the table, arms folded and head resting on them, her eyes closed, dinner resting and cold by the looks of it a little up from her. I guess no one thought to send word to our families that we were in a meeting. She must have done her best to wait for me.. I wonder how she was able to sneak dinner out of the dining hall..

She stirs the moment I close the door tired eyes turning my way before she moves to her feet, the panic in her beautiful face melting away in an instant. "Finnick! I didn't know where you were and the call for dinner was made and you missed it and one of the guards let me sneak food back for you. I think he pitied the crazy girl from district 4..." Annie knew everyone thought she was crazy and I guess it would have been the best way to describe her most of the time but she was also quite smart. Sometimes using her 'madness' to her advantage. Other times she had no choice. It seemed every time her time in the Capitol is mentioned she seems to shut down and just start not responding to anything.

She continues to mumble on about what ever comes to her mind that she feels is of importance. I don't know what else to do. Everything from the meeting draining me of any thought processes I could possibly have. I gently rest my hands on her shoulders, I'm sure my face is grim looking because Annie stops talking instantly. I take a deep breath, not really knowing where to start so I start at the start of the meeting.

By the time I finish, Annie is just standing there, her eyes wide. I can see she is going to have a relapse. She has been doing so well since getting to District 13.. Before I can say any more, she runs off to the bedroom, the door swinging closed behind her. I follow instantly, I don't want to be away from her right now anymore then she should be alone.

I open the door slowly and take a look inside before walking in. She's sitting on the bed, knees to her chest, her hands over her ears. Her clear 'I don't wanna hear any more' signal. So I say nothing. I make my way over to the bed, climbing in next to her and pulling her into my lap. Her eyes open and she looks up at me, her hands slowly moving from her ears.

One of my hands comes to rest on her cheek, my thumb smoothing over the soft flesh. She reaches up to me, her lips meeting mine in a heat I have never felt from her before. No more words are said for some time.

I return her kiss as heated as she gives it. Her hands at my waist, tugging the fabric up before pulling away from me in order to raise it over my head. The moment I'm free of the shirt, my lips crash back to hers and my fingers start to work feverishly at the buttons on her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders and down her arms.

I push on her lightly, laying her out on the bed, her legs instantly moving to wrap around my hips, holding me close as my lips travel there way from lips to jaw, to neck, to collar bone. I need her. Now. I need her as badly as I need water. My body shows this.

Without any thought (That I know of) Annie reaches down to my pants, working the button open then pushing both my pants and my undergarments down to my knees. I can't help but give a small groan as the tightness from my growing erection is gone. I push the knee length skirt Annie wears up to her hips, wasting no time in removing her own undergarments.

Her hand wraps around my erection and a shaky moan slips from my lips. She wastes no time in lining me up with her opening and I push right on in home. I take a moment to enjoy the feeling of being inside her, the feeling of her legs around me, the look of pleasure on her face. Everything I will miss while away from my wife.

After a moment or two longer, she gives me her little signal, a little nudge on the right shoulder and then a small stroke over the shoulder blade. At her signal I start to slowly pull outwards before pushing back in, starting a slow, even pace.

After what feels like for ever, the I feel like I may die from the slow pace. I look down at Annie, her nails in my shoulder blades tells me she needs more too. I tell her how much I love her and how good it feels and I get a number of moans and groans in reply before picking up the pace, my hips rocking into her harder and faster.

It doesn't take long before I start to feel the growing knot in my stomach and know what is coming. I slow down my pace a little, allowing the feeling to edge off some before reaching for one of my wifes breasts, griping and kneading lightly. She cries out and I know I'm doing good. The feeling starts to grow in my lower abdomin again but this time I know its growing for her too. I speed up my thrusts a little more before hearing Annies cries of what was once meant to be my name. Another three thrusts and I am deep within her, feeling the muscles of her inner walls tighten I can't help but throw my head back, crying out a fractured version of Annies name as I spill my seed into her warm, welcoming body.

As we lay in the after math, a sweaty tangle of arms and legs, her head resting on my chest she gives a small sigh "I know you had no choice Finnick. Doesn't mean I wont miss you any less. Just make me one promise" She says softly.

Ii give her a nod, my hand runs casually up and down her back "What is that?"

She tilts her head lightly, placing a gentle kiss to my chin "Please promise me you will do your best to be safe"

I think for a moment. It feels wrong to make her a promise I know I have no way of keeping "Okay. I Finnick Odair, promise you, Annie Odair that I will do my best to stay safe."

If only I knew what was waiting for me on the front line...


End file.
